Curious George 3
Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle is a 2015 animated comedy film adaptation of the children's stories stories by H.A. Reyand Margret Rey. It is a sequel to the 2009 straight to DVD film Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! ''It made its television premiere on PBS Kids on August 17, 2015.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curious_George Summary Launch into the adventure of a lifetime with everyone's favorite monkey in this all-new movie, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle! When George's asked to take part in a very important space mission, a little monkeying around forces him to crash-land in Africa. While a worried Ted searches for him, Curious George bravely explores the jungle & makes new animal friends along the way. Reunited at last, the two best friends have an unforgettable adventure shared with their new friends! Featuring the voice talents of Angela Bassett and John Goodman, with music by the Plain White T's, join Curious George on his fun-filled journey that the whole family will enjoy! Plot In the beginning of the movie, we see George (Frank Welker) taking his guardian; Ted (aka ''The Man with the Yellow Hat/ Jeff Bennett) to the city park to fly a kite on a very windy day. But however after Ted lets go of the kite string, George was started flying meeting the other people, children and animals. When George meets Ted right next to the popcorn stand, Ted gave the people the paying cards and took George to the Bloomsberry Museum to get himself clean up while George plays around with the statues. One moment later, Captain Hal Houston (John Goodman) and his assistant; Tech Andrew came by, and he asks George to help completing the very important space mission (which is putting the RDS control to locate the satellite tower to the leaky dam in Central Africa). At first, Ted disagrees, then changed his mind and lets George complete the training in the GSA "without a hitch". Before blasting off into space, Ted gave George a photograph as George's company since he couldn't come with him. In the galaxy, "Space Monkey" George manage to grabs the control from the inside of the satellite. Everyone (except the nervous Ted) was full of good cheer as Andrew located the capsule back to earth to bring George back home. During lunch break, George goes monkeying around with a squirter and accidentally squirted onto the controllers, causing the space capsule into a "free fall" and this freaks out Ted. But, he and Andrew both ordered George to hit the eject button to escape, and George was suddenly parachuted softly onto a branch in his current home of Africa and swung over the African animals (inspired from the 2006 film) to have fun. Meanwhile, Ted goes solo on his own to find George by himself while Houston and Andrew were stand put to get location calls in the headquarter tent. Ted then anxiously learns how to fly a water plane, but he crashes between both rocks on a shore and started to find his monkey. The next day, George rode off with the giraffes as the zebras rode on, while an exhausted Ted sat underneath a small cliff. After few seconds, George and Ted were finally together again at last and started heading back to the headquarters with Houston and Andrew. But, George (who doesn't know anything about "caution") however tries to show Ted his animal friends and has being playing around in the jungle too much, but a furious Ted had crossed the line, telling him no multiple times, and first time scolds "Bad George!" at him (which he did not tell Houston about how he really feel), making George feel guilty. Just as Ted was placing his foot down, he was suddenly being unexpectedly caught in a trap by a tall gorilla Seymour; who's scaring him with his roar and growling, and an African woman named Naja Kulinda (Angela Bassett), who mistakenly thought a horrified Ted was an animal poacher. She took him and an enraged George (after refusing to explain the truth/ disobeying Ted's begging) to her tree-house filled with animals, where Ted, who's been sitting next to Seymour and been tied up, apologizes for calling George bad, any other such nonsense he had said and he also said that he is "the best George in the whole world.". George, who now feel understood, happily forgives Ted with a cuddle as Seymour tearfully watches the ancient until Dr. Kulinda shows up. Then, when Ted mentioned Dr. Kulinda that George was really "a monkey astronaut" and he was the only museum director and a monkey guardian to him, Dr. Kulinda, feeling understandable, kindly orders Seymour to unleash Ted and shows him the true meaning of an African Lifetime and soon both Dr. Kulinda and Ted saw George's space capsule and the dam from the tower treetop. Back with the headquarters, Houston and Andrew were on a search themselves to find George and Ted before the storm arrived. But Andrew, however, warned him about the storm's arrival approaching to the location, so they head back to the tent. Back at Kulinda's tree-house, Dr. Kulinda and Seymor were preparing for the storm, while Ted, George along with the help of Strich (Dr. Kulinda's ostrich) rode off to the space capsule, where George grabs the control and the radio phone. Aftermath, Ted calls Houston on the radio, and Andrew puts in the location to the dam. Soon, Ted and George rode on a log flow to the big river (noticing that they heading the wrong path). Then, George seeks in the help of the groups of animals to push out Ted's water plane out. When Ted and George arrived to the bridge and the tower, a clever Ted creates a giant kite out of the map and George placed the control to the satellite tower and involved the dam. A proud Ted announced that he'll go on the adventure with George any time as his gratitude reward. Back home to Chicago, at the GSA, Houston awards George and Ted as heroes with their metals and Andrew gifted them with a pair of rocket boasters, where Ted and George flew in the sky and have an incredible flight. Voice Casts *Frank Welker as Curious George *Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man With the Yellow Hat) *Angela Bassett as Dr. Naja Kulinda *John Goodman as Hal Houston *Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew Category:Movies